


Protector (Jay x Reader)

by Sarcastic_Writer



Series: Descendants Reader Insert [11]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fist Fights, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Isle of the Lost (Disney), Jealousy, M/M, Other, Protectiveness, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 05:39:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17698688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcastic_Writer/pseuds/Sarcastic_Writer
Summary: Jay doesn't understand the word 'subtle'.





	Protector (Jay x Reader)

        Jay appeared next to you and wrapped an arm around your shoulder. He winked at you as you brushed him off. "How's my favorite (Y/N) today?"

        You scoffed and gave him a warning glare. He was way too affection in public for you. About 6 months ago he admitted he liked you more than he would a friend and you returned his sentiment. So you hung out alone more and were slightly more affection, the closet to dating you could get on the Isle. Of course, the affection was typically reserved to when you two were alone or around Mal, Evie, and Carlos. The people on the Isle didn't need to know.

        This presented a problem, jealousy. There were certain people on the Isle who enjoyed flirting, i.e Harry Hook. Of course, the flirting isn't genuine, though Jay begs to differ. 

        "He's not that friendly with anyone else!"

        "Uma?"

        "That doesn't count."

        Regardless, Jay has taken it upon himself to show Harry who's 'boss' by showing affection. You still think he's full of shit, but he's stubborn. 

        You reached your destination with Jay, Curl Up & Dye. He smirked at you and swooped in a pressed a kiss on your cheek. You pushed him slightly with an eye roll.

        "I'm gonna go bug Freddie, you want anything?" Jay asked, leaning against the wall as you opened the door, despite the closed sign.

        You shrugged and said, "I could use a new pair of gloves if you find any."

        Jay nodded and pushed himself off of the wall. "Got it, see you in 30?"

        "Yup," you confirmed as you entered the shop, waving at Dizzy to get her attention.

         _~Time skip~_

You examined yourself in the broken mirror as you handed Dizzy the money. She squealed, not getting paid often. You smiled a bit, but it quickly dropped when Harry Hook came flouncing into the shop.

        "Ah, thank ye lass!" Harry said as he snatched the money out of Dizzy's hand. She pouted but didn't fight it. You frowned as Harry noticed you. "Well, 'ello there (Y/N)! How are ye this fine evenin'?"

        You scoffed and crossed your arms, "Well, I was doing fine..."

        Harry pouted and moved closer to you. "Well, that's no good, is it? How about I help ye wit' that?" Harry winked and you moved to walk past him and out to the street where Jay was most likely waiting for you. Harry's hand shot out in front of you and you glared at him. He only smirked. "Now, where do ye reckon ye're goin'? We were havin' a perfectly good conversation."

        "Maybe you were," you replied pushing his arm away. You walked out, not noticing Harry's glare. You saw Jay waiting for you and you gave him a small smile.

        "Hey there," Jay greeted, throwing an arm around your shoulder. Normally you would brush him off, but you had a feeling Harry was watching. Maybe he would finally get off your back.

        Yeah, when pigs fly.

        "Mal and the gang are waiting for us," Jay said as you walked down an alleyway.

        "Cool."

        You walked in silence, Jay removing his arm when you reached the main street. It was tense, you both realizing you were being tailed. As you approached Mal, Carlos, and Evie you saw Jay subtlely nod at them and their attention went behind you. Mal nodded and Jay turned around, pushed you behind him, and lashed out with his fist. His fist missed, Harry narrowly dodging.

        You heard the rush of feet as Mal, Carlos, and Evie moved to back Jay up. You were moved next to Evie as Mal took up position next to Jay. Carlos was just behind them. Harry was glaring at Jay and from the shadows emerged Uma and Gil.

        Mal scoffed, "This isn't your territory shrimpy. Get lost."

        Uma glared at her rival and crossed her arms. "You act like I care."

        Before Mal could retort Jay broke and said, "Stop bugging (Y/N)!" He lunged at Harry and fighting broke out. Harry and Jay were throwing punches and kicks, Mal went for Uma's hair, and Gil, well, Gil waved at you. You watched JAy, making sure he was okay. For a few minutes, only punches and kicks were involved, both boys receiving as much as they were giving. It was only when you noticed a tick of silver that you decided to get involved. You pick up two rock, handing one to Evie. She nodded and you both threw them, you at Harry and her at Uma.

        The rocks hit your targets and the fighting comes to an abrupt end. You take a second to check over Mal and Jay. Mal has some small scraps and spots that are going to bruise. Jay looks similar, except his nose was bleeding from a well-placed hit and he has a shallow scrape on his cheek, most likely from Harry's hook. 

        The groups glare at each other and you wait for another fight to break out. You see Jay glace back at you to confirm you were okay. Harry was seething as Uma grabs his arm and pulls him away. You feel the tension in your shoulders drop as you watched them retreat, but you tensed again as Harry looked back and winked. You flipped him off and walked over to Jay.

        ~ _Time Skip~_

        "That was stupid," you said bluntly as you sat down next to Jay on one of the couches in their hideout. You had a mostly clean rag and began to wipe at the blood on Jay's face.

        Jay shrugged and smirked, "I couldn't let you think your protector wasn't invested."

        You frowned and pressed a bit harder over his cut, causing him to hiss a bit in pain. You smiled sweetly at him. "I don't think of you as a protector, more of a distraction."

        Jay narrowed his eyes at you and said, "I'll take it."

        He leaned in and kissed you, something you rarely got to do. You kissed back. The kiss was interrupted by Mal clearing her throat. You pulled away and raised an eyebrow at her.

        "Keep the affection private, yeah?" She said, crossing her arms. Evie appeared and hit Mal's arm.

        "This is private, you're interrupting them!" Evie criticized and quickly pulled Mal away, throwing a wink over her shoulder. You and Jay chuckled as you listen to Mal's complaints fade.

        "Want to continue?" Jay asked with a cocky smirk. You rolled your eyes but kissed him again.

        Yup, definitely a distraction.


End file.
